1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a friction clutch having a pressure plate, the pressure plate being located in a clutch housing so that is substantially non-rotatable but axially movable. The pressure plate is pressurized by a clutch spring, tangential leaf springs, or other components which are fastened on one hand to the clutch housing, and on the other hand to the side of the pressure plate facing the friction surface of the pressure plate. The tangential leaf springs are preferably fastened by means of a blind hole rivet having a pin-like segment, which blind hole rivet penetrates a corresponding hole in the tangential leaf spring, and which blind hole rivet is in contact with the tangential leaf spring by means of a collar on the side of the tangential leaf spring facing away from the pressure plate. The blind hole rivet, with its pin-like segment, is placed in a blind hole and is plastically deformed radially, the blind hole being located inside the radial extension of the friction surface of the pressure plate.
2. Background Information
A friction clutch of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in German Patent 32 24 404, which proposes the use of contours for the correct and reliable axial anchoring of the blind hole rivet in the blind hole. The material of the blind hole rivet is plastically deformed into these contours.